


A fun day out

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Parents, malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec having a fun day out with their kids. Lots of fluff... like really xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was recommended by a friend of mine  
> I hope you like it  
> Comments are well appreciated :D

Alec considered himself to be a patient person, or at least that was what he liked to think of himself. He remained cool in battles against demons and in official matters, including having meetings with the Clave. However, at the moment, he was far from being calm. Even though he managed to keep himself under control, Rafael managed to completely turn Alec into a nervous and an impatient man. He and Magnus had adopted two lovely and adorable boys, but behind those innocent faces and big eyes were hiding little devils. Now, Max was usually the calm one. Rafael was also well behaved for the most parts, but was as equally stubborn as Alec and when the two would quarrel, Magnus would always have to step in between and be the mature adult, breaking up the fight between his fiancé and their son.

That day, Magnus and Alec had decided to take a day off, just for themselves, to spend some time with their kids. It had been a while since the four of them managed to spend some quality time together and Magnus had promised them to take them for a trip, the two of them completely mesmerised when Disneyland was mentioned and even though it was a place where mundanes hung out, they didn’t really care. Before going to the Disneyland, Alec proposed having a picnic and even though the boys seemed to be keen on the idea at first, Rafael didn’t seem to be all that excited anymore.

“Rafael!” said Alec firmly and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Put the shoes on. Now.”

“Don’t wanna,” whined the small boy and stuck his tongue out, throwing himself onto his bed again and Alec let out an annoyed groan.

“Fine, whatever,” said Alec under his breath and shook his head, too tired to argue with the younger one. He then turned around and stepped through the door of Rafael’s bedroom and then peeked over his shoulder, to see what kind of reaction Rafael was going to have after his following words. “Then I guess you’ll have to wait for us here,” said Alec. He thought that that might motivate Rafael into getting himself ready, but his words had a complete different impact and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the angry look on Rafael’s face.

“I don’t care,” stated the boy and crossed his arms on top of his chest as well and then got up into sitting position. “I hope you have fun there without me,” he then added and turned away from Alec.

The young man felt a stab of guilt at his heart and he pressed his lips together, swearing that he could hear Rafe’s voice trembling at the last words. But because he didn’t want to make things worse, he decided to go out and go get Magnus’ help; the older male always knew what to do or say, so he knew that that was the best solution. He found warlock in his sitting room, sitting on the couch, while Max was sitting on the floor and playing with blocks, giggling out loud every time that the tower that he’d made would fall down and he started building it all over again. Magnus’ eyes were full with love as he continued to observe his younger son playing, lifting his gaze when he noticed Alec coming into the room and he quickly got onto his legs, walking over the room to the younger one, giving him a gentle kiss on top of his forehead.

“Did you manage to get him ready, angel?” asked Magnus, quite quickly realising the answer when he saw the roll of Alec’s eyes.

“No,” said Alec and puffed his cheeks with annoyance. “He is just too stubborn, doesn’t want to listen to me at all,” he then said and sighed, sending Magnus a help-me-out kind of look and Magnus couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“I wonder where he gets that from,” said Magnus with an amused smile and then walked past Alec, gently ruffling his hair at the process. “Wait here with Max, I’ll go and see what’s up with Rafael.”

“Okay,” said Alec and watched how Magnus disappeared into the boy’s bedroom. He then looked over to his other adoptive son and smiled when he saw Max playing with his blocks, the boy’s face brightening when he saw Alec leaning against the door frame. Max quickly got up onto his little feet and hurried to Alec, taking his hand into his own two palms, dragging him forward, towards the blocks on the floor.

“Dad, dad, look I made a tower,” said the small boy happily and proudly showed his creation to his father, Alec letting out a small chuckle as he got down onto his knees and scooted close to Max, who was still putting the blocks on top of each other, wanting to make the tower taller and bigger. He was trying to show off to Alec and he beamed up at the man’s face when he saw that Alec was carefully watching his every move.

“Woah,” said Alec and placed a palm on top of Max’s head. “It looks like a real tower,” he then added and tilted his head to the side when Max looked at him again.

“Right?” asked Max happily. “Rafe taught me how to make it!”

“I see,” said Alec happily and then observed how Max knocked down his ‘tower’.

“You make it, dad,” said Max happily and handed one of the blocks to his father, Alec chuckling and he then took the block into his hand and nodded.

“I’ll try,” said Alec. “Although, I don’t know if I’ll be as good as you,” he said playfully. “You might need to teach me how to build a proper tower,” added the Shadowhunter and then bit into his lower lip when he saw that Max’s eyes literally lip up at his words. Alec chuckled at the boy’s cuteness when Max eagerly nodded.

“It’s easy,” said Max. “Just put the blocks like this,” he then added and placed a red block onto the floor, stacking a blue one on top of the red one and then looked at Alec, waiting for him to make the next move. Alec nodded and then mimicked Max’s movements, the little boy clapping excitedly with his little palms when he saw that he managed to be the one who taught Alec something for a change.

As Alec continued to build the tower, Magnus finally managed to talk Rafael to stop sulking and finally getting ready to leave. He gently held the boy’s hand as he slowly guided him into the living room and his heart warmed up when he saw Alec sitting on the floor next to Max and playing with the boys’ toys. He looked down at Rafael and signed him to stay quiet, which he gladly did, but that didn’t stop him from quietly giggling when he saw Alec playing with blocks. After a while, Rafael got tired of staying quiet, so he let go off Magnus’ hand and run into the living room, walking up to his brother and father.

“Papa, look!” said Max when he saw Magnus standing there as well and pointed to Alec, whose face flushed into deep shades of red when he realised that Magnus must’ve been watching him and Max for quite some time. “I taught dad how to build the tower!”

“That’s amazing,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw that Magnus’ eyes were laughing at him, but in the end he managed to put on a smile as well. “Darling, that’s quite an impressive tower that you made there,” teased Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together, tempted to say something back, but managed to keep silent in presence of their kids.

“Right, right?!” said Max, excited.

Magnus burst into loud laughter at that and Alec couldn’t help but to laugh as well, his laughing interrupted when he felt someone tugging onto his sleeve and he turned his head, seeing Rafael standing there, his head bowed down. A smile tugged at Alec’s lips when he saw that Rafael must’ve felt guilty for before and he eyed Magnus, who gave him a little nod. “Alec, I’m sorry,” said Rafael softly.

“Apology accepted,” said Alec with a smile and then got onto his legs, scooping Rafael into his arms, the younger boy not fighting the hug as he usually would and he wrapped his arms around his father’s neck.

“Now, then,” said Magnus and held Max’s hand this time. “Let’s get going.”

* * *

 

Alec allowed Magnus to pick out the location of where their picnic was going to take place and the warlock picked out a meadow, which gave the kids enough space so that they could run around and play with each other. Alec and Magnus were happily sitting in the grass as they were watching their two sons playing with each other, Alec’s heart jumping just a little bit when he felt Magnus slowly taking his hand into his own and a shy smile spread across the Shadowhunter’s face as he turned his head, looking into Magnus’ cat-eyes, making the older male chuckle and lean forward to his lover, kissing him softly and the smile remained as he pulled back a bit.

“Ah, this feels so nice,” heard himself say Alec and he leaned his body against Magnus’ closing his eyes as the sunshine rays welcomed his face, letting out a happy sigh and he chuckled when he felt Magnus’ fingers removing some of the hair that were falling past his eyes.

“Yes, it truly does,” muttered Magnus, his heart dancing with happiness as he looked over to the boys. Never in his life had he thought that he would actually be able to raise up two kids with the person that he loved and that loved him back just as much. He made sure that their every moment lasted and as he continued to think about that his eyes fell close as well.

Rafael looked over to Magnus and Alec and frowned when he saw that they had their eyes closed. He tilted his head in confusion and puffed his cheeks, they seemed to be too lost into their little world. Pity, he really wanted them to come play along with them. Shaking his head, Rafael found his brother, who was currently chasing around a butterfly and ran up to him, gently shaking his shoulder, making the younger boy look around.

“Wanna play hide and seek with me, Max?” asked Rafael, that game being his favourite one.

“Okay,” announced Max and nodded. “How do you play it?”

“I’ll count to ten and you hide,” explained the rules of the game Rafael, not really believing that Max didn’t know how to play it. They had played the game before with Magnus and Alec together. The other was probably still too young to remember, was what Rafael decided later on. That was what Magnus and Alec told him often and even though it took him a while, he finally understood what they meant. “Understand?”

“Uh huh,” said Max and nodded, rubbing his little palms together.

“Good,” said Rafael with a smile and then turned around. “When I start counting, you find a place to hide,” he then said and Max nodded. Rafael covered his eyes with his palms and started counting. Max scanned the place and giggled when he found a tree close to them and he run up to it, hiding himself behind it. As Rafael was done with counting he opened his eyes and started searching for his brother.

“Where are you?” asked Rafael playfully and then narrowed his eyes when he saw the tree, slowly walking up to it.

“Not here,” said Max and giggled, covering his eyes as well. If he kept his eyes covered, he was invisible; Rafael was never going to find him!

Rafael frowned when he heard Max and he sighed; the younger still didn’t get the rules, but he didn’t care. He smiled when he saw that Max was covering his eyes and pretended not to see him. “There’s no one here,” he said.

“He’ll never find me,” said Max and giggled.

“Boo!” said Rafael and removed Max’s hands from his eyes. “I found you!” he then said and patted his own chest, proud of himself.

Max’s eyes widened and he frowned, not really getting it why it didn’t work. “How?” asked Max in awe.

“Magic,” teased Rafael and waggled his eyebrows.

“Did papa teach you?”

“Maybe,” said Rafael and burst into laughter when he saw Max frowning.

“Not fair,” replied the younger boy and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“They seem to be having fun,” said Alec as he opened his eyes and looked over to the boys, who had decided to change the game, now playing tag. He looked at Magnus, who nodded as he was also observing Max and Rafael, running his tongue over his lower lip and Alec raised an eyebrow as Magnus came closer.

Magnus chuckled and then gently held Alec’s chin up, pulling his face closer and then let out a sigh. “Come here,” whispered the warlock and closed the remaining distance between them by pressing his lips on top of Alec’s ones, the younger male gladly retuning him the kiss. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and laid down onto the grass, dragging Magnus down with him, so that the older one was hovered on top of him as they shared another kiss, which lasted slightly longer.

The two of them were so lost into their own world, that they didn’t notice Rafael coming closer to them. Rafael was not a huge fan of seeing the adults kiss one another; he just didn’t get it. In his opinion he had a great explanation for that; once a girl gave him a kiss and the poor boy got so scared that he was traumatised ever since. “Do you really have to do this all the time?” asked Rafael. “Adults are weird,” he added and then sat down.

Magnus and Alec, on the other hand, burst into loud laughter and after Magnus finally managed to stop laughing, he slowly climbed off of Alec, looking over at Max, who was standing in front of them, having his hands hidden behind his back and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “What do you have there, Max?” asked Magnus softly.

“Flowers,” announced the youngest one and showed the flowers that he picked up. “Here, one for papa, one for dad and one for Rafe,” said Max happily and gave each one a flower.

“Thank you,” said Magnus and Alec in unison, Alec smiling when Max sat down into his lap and looked up.

“Dad, when are we going to Disneyland?” asked Max and Alec was sure that art was going to melt when he looked into those big eyes.

“Yeah, I wanna go,” said Rafael as well and nodded.

“Soon,” said Magnus, snapping his fingers and suddenly a blanket with lots of delicious food and treats appeared in front of them and he could swear that they boys’ eyes and Alec’s ones literally lit up when they saw the food. Well, it wasn’t all that surprising really; they were bound to get hungry by that point. “First, let’s eat something, okay?” asked Magnus, but the boys weren’t listening him at all anymore, too busy with observing all of the food and Magnus chuckled when he saw that Alec was literally devouring food with his eyes. “Hungry, angel?” asked Magnus, coming closer to the Shadowhunter’s ear. “You’re worse than the kids, you’re practically drooling,” he then added, only teasing, but his words still had a big impact on Alec.

Alec’s face flushed and he looked away. “Yeah, so what?”

“Nothing,” replied Magnus with a smirk. “Dig in then.”

After they finished up with their meal, they finally headed to Disneyland and the kids couldn’t be happier about that. It was absolutely a joy, for both Alec and Magnus to see the boys having fun in there; making sure that they were able to grant them every wish. Going out like this with them and having fun was pretty rare, since Magnus and Alec were quite busy most of the days, leaving the kids to play inside most of the time. And the fact that they never complained about it surprised both Alec and Magnus, but they knew enough that the other two were put through a lot as well to know how to appreciate even the smallest things.

One thing that Max was super excited was the cotton candy; he had heard so much about it from Rafael and now he finally had a chance to try it, his eyes literally lighting up with excitement when it was finally the time for them to get some. After that, they went on a few rides as well and went to see other attractions as well and by the end of the day, Max and Rafael were exhausted, but happy that they were able to get such an amazing day. As they came back home, the boys literally fell asleep almost immediately, the smiles never disappearing from their lips and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist as he stood behind him, pulling him close as they watched the boys sleeping.

“They look so happy,” muttered Alec and leaned back, smiling when he felt Magnus’ lips on his nape, kissing their way up to his head and he closed his eyes for a split second, before opening them again and he then turned around in the warlock’s arms, his heart melting at the sight of his lover and he leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together.

“Alexander,” whispered the older one and Alec slowly pulled back, yawning as well. Magnus chuckled at the sight of Alec; no wonder that he was tired, he had been running around with the kids through the entire day. Magnus buried his fingers into Alec’s hair, making the other almost purr from the sensation. “Tired?”

“Hmm,” hummed Alec in response and nodded.

“Let’s go to bed as well, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, allowing Magnus to pull him through the living room, going into their bedroom.

 


End file.
